HSM 3: Freshman Year
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: My name's Kayleigh Amanda Montez. I'm a freshman at East High this year. Mrs. Darbus apparently has it out for me. Follow my first year at East High, from the beginning all the way to Graduation, it will be filled with tons and tons of drama. *On Hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical 3: Freshmen Year**

1stnd semester- Thursday, the second week of school.

"But -"

"No buts Miss Montez! You will learn the song I have picked and you will present it to the class this Friday in the Theater. I expect nothing less than amazement, seeing as I know who your sister is."

I groan and sink down further in my seat. I roll my eyes and stare at the clock ahead. Oh, well, I guess I should introduce myself? My name is Kayleigh Amanda Montez. People mostly just call me Kay. I'm a freshman and I can't stand Mrs. Darbus, but then again, who can? I have brown straight hair that comes down to my shoulders. My sister's name is Gabriella. You might have heard of her. She's a senior this year and is the smartest person I know, besides her best friend Taylor Mckessie of course. Gabriella's boyfriend, you should all know who he is but in case you don't, is Troy Bolton. Yes, _the _Troy Bolton is going out with my sister. He's really nice and is the captain of the basketball team here at East High. His best friend is going out with Taylor. His name's Chad and he's on the basketball team along with Zeke (The baker) and Jason (Kelsi's boyfriend). Oh yeah, oops. I forgot to mention Kelsi. She's another one of my sister's friends and she is _amazing _at playing the piano and writing songs.

"Does someone have a little stage fright?"

I cringe. That was Tiara Gold. She'll act all nice to your face but will start rumors behind your back. She _**always **_gets what she wants. We've been enemies since Pre-school. Ever since she "accidentally" dropped my teddy bear in the garbage.. twice. I don't bother to respond as I count down the minutes to the bell ringing. Third block is almost over. I'm thankful that I don't have homeroom with Tiara. I sigh and look around the classroom. I see a boy with long hair snoring in the back of the row. I've never seen him before.

_He must be new, _I think to myself as I tune out . Again. Tiara sits behind me smacking on gum.

"Miss Gold! No gum is allowed in this classroom."

Tiara looks innocently at Mrs. Darbus and says in her British accent, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Darbus, but Kayleigh is the one who gave it to me."

Mrs. Darbus glares at me and then finally says, "Detention! Both of you!"

"What did I do?" I ask loudly.

"You supplied Miss Gold with the gum." She says simply and walks towards her chair.

The bell rings as I start to protest and everyone rushes out the door. I give up reluctantly and glare at Tiara as she smiles evilly at me.

She walks away and says, "Tootles! See you in detention!"

I glare at her and pick up my books. I hate East High. I got the honor of getting a bottom locker, the lunch is nasty, and I didn't have time to put on a jacket so I'm freezing. Have I mentioned I **hate **East High? I sigh and feel someone run into my back. My books fall out of my hands and immediately drop to the ground.

"Dude! I'm so sorry. I'll help you."

I look up and meet his eyes. He smiles and picks up my books for me.

"Uh.. Thanks. Are you new here? I've never noticed you before."

He laughs and hands me my books.

"Yeah, Name's Jimmy or Rocket-man Zara if you prefer. I prefer Rocket-man personally."

I laugh and smile at him.

"My name's Kayleigh Montez. Hey, aren't you on the basketball team?"

"Rocket-man" smiles and we both start walking.

"Yeah, I'm only a freshman so I won't get to get into any games or anything though."

I laugh and hair gets in my eyes. He pushes it back with no effort. My heart beats faster.

"Well, I better get going. See you later, Kayleigh." Rocket man says and walks out the door.

I sigh and smile to myself.

"Hey Kay. How was it today?"

I jump slightly and look around. I see my sister standing with Troy. I smile and say, "Hey Gabs. Hey troy. Eh.. I have to sing on Friday in front of the entire class because somehow she managed to know that since I'm _your_ sister, I have the ability to sing."

Gabriella nods and laughs, "I'm sorry. It's pretty funny though."

I glare at her and look towards Troy, who is trying not to laugh.

"Troy, do you know Jimmy Zara? He's on the basketball team."

Troy just smiles at me, "Yeah. He's a little weird. He apparently 'idolizes' me. That's all I got. I think he just moved here. Why do you want to know?"

I laugh and roll my eyes, "Who would want to idolize you?"

Troy looks shocked and is about to say a comeback when his girlfriend intervenes. He completely forgot that I ignored the question. Score 1 for Kayleigh.

"Kay, don't you have to go all the way across the universe to get to your homeroom? There's only like 3 minutes left until the bell rings."

I nod and stick out my tongue as I walk past Troy. He does the same and I hear him say something funny. Troy and I have always picked at each other.

Did I forget to mention my two best friends in the entire world? I think I did. Well, my best friends are Caitlyn Cross (Jason's sister) and Emily Sanford. We've been best friends since kindergarden. Luckily, I have them in my homeroom. Caitlyn is actually very smart and has long blonde hair that goes past her shoulders. She has green eyes and loves to wear clothes that are.. well… let's just say.. Very colorful.

"Hey Kay!"

I smile as I walk into homeroom.

"Hey Cait! What's up?" I ask and take my seat next to Caitlyn.

"Oh my gosh. Have you heard about Adam and Ashley? Well, they apparently went to the movies this weekend and Adam didn't pay any attention to her at _all _and she was like 'what do I do? I think I love him!' and I was all 'well, maybe you should.."

I forgot to mention Caitlyn talks nonstop. It amazes me how long she can go without taking a breath. She's the most dramatic one.

"Uh-huh." I say, trying to prove I'm listening when I'm actually just doodling on my algebra homework.

"She was like-" Caitlyn starts up again.

I interrupt quickly, "Hey, do you know where Em is? I talked to her yesterday."

Caitlyn shrugs and says, "I think she had to go to the dentist."

I nod and continue doodling on my homework.

I hear someone ask, "Is this Mr. Jackson's room?"

Our homeroom teacher stands up off his chair and goes to the door.

"Yes, it is. You must be Mr. Zara. Have a seat next to Kayleigh. Kayleigh raise your hand."

I raise my hand and look up at Rocket-man, blushing.

"You can put your hand down, now." He says with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

I blush again and quickly put my hand down.

"Sorry." I mumble and continue drawing on my homework.

"So.. How long have you been here?"

I freeze. He actually wants me to _speak_?

"Since the beginning of the year." I say and look up from my doodling.

"Wow. That's really good." Rocket man says and points to my 'homework'.

I quickly put it in a binder and say, "Thanks. Um.. so how come your in like all my classes now?"

He raises his eyebrow and says, "Do you want to me to change my schedule?"

My brown eyes get really big and I say, "Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like that. Ugh. I meant, why are you.."

He interrupts with a laugh, "I know what you meant, I just thought I'd make ya sweat a little. Well, I just moved here from West."

I laugh and smile at him. "Oh. You do know we're like arch enemies with West right?"

He laughs and says, "Yeah. Unfortunately. So do you know how good the lunch is here? At West, it's horrible."

I laugh and start to say something when I feel someone poking my shoulder nonstop. I smile apologetically at Rocketman before I turn around and see Caitlyn with an amused expression on her face.

"Who's that?" she whispers, not so quietly.

"That is Rocket-Man."

She laughs and says, "Rocket-man? What kind of name is that?"

I glare at her and whisper, "His real name's Jimmy Zara. He's on the basketball team. He just got his schedule changed."

Caitlyn nods understandingly and whispers; "He's hot. I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

I blush, hoping he didn't hear that comment and turn back around to the front.

"Don't worry, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He whispers and smiles.

I blush again and smile. I think I'm starting to love East High.

AN: good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? This is my first HSM fic, so please have mercy! =] REVIEW! By the way, I don't own any of the characters except for Emily, Caitlyn, and Kayleigh. The rest are HSM characters from HSM 3 or before.


	2. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

During the whole block, I kept glancing at him every few minutes. I noticed his hair, which is not as long as I thought it was, is not black but a dark brown. He has a crazy sense of style. He's a little weird at first, but once you get to know him he's funny, smart and really sweet.

"Troy thinks you idolize him." I blurt out after him mentioning basketball.

My eyes widen as he frowns deeply and says, "Yeah. I guess I do. My older brother died last year when he was a junior at West. Troy kind of reminds me of him, in a way."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

He shrugs and says, "It's okay. You didn't know, but now you do. So, don't tell Troy or any of the seniors okay? They'll just think I'm even more of a loser then they already do."

"That's not true. Troy and the entire basketball team haven't gotten a real chance to get to know you, like I have today. I feel like I've known you my entire life."

Jimmy's eyes widen in surprise and says, "You think so?"

I nod and smile at him. He smiles back.

**Later that day**

"Whatcha reading?"

I jump nearly 10 feet in the air, hearing his now familiar voice. I put a hand over my wild, beating heart and smack him playfully on the arm. He just rolls his eyes.

"It is called Twilight. It's really awesome."

He raises one of his eyebrows, which makes me giggle. I blush as he smiles.

"What's it about?" He asks as he sits next to me at a table in the library.

"Well, it's about this girl named Bella who falls in love with a guy named Edward who's a vampire. But he's a good vampire-"

"A _good_ vampire?" He asks with an amused smile.

I nod excitedly and continue on, "Well, I'm only on chapter 15 but it's really good. I can't put it down!"

"Only on chapter 15? How many chapters are there? 500?"

I giggle and shake my head.

"Why does it have an apple on the front?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"Well, is Bella an apple who falls in love with a vampire orange or something of that sort?"

I laugh loudly and everyone who is in the library, trying to study, looks at me weirdly.

"No. You seriously need to read it! It's awesome!"

He laughs and just looks at me. I smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in basketball practice?"

Before he can answer, Mrs. Darbus walks up to our table and starts talking.

"Mr. Zara. I noticed that you were sleeping through my class this morning and I have had a _brilliant_ idea!"

She pauses to take a very short breath. Jimmy and I share a look.

"I came up with the idea of you two singing a duet tomorrow! Kelsi is going to be in the music room for the rest of the day. I will expect an all out performance tomorrow, from _both _of you."

I take a nervous breath and I hear Jimmy say, "Mrs. D I can't sing, I mean I sing in the shower. I could skateboard across the stage and Kayleigh could sing-"

Mrs. Darbus shakes her head impatiently and says, "It's either this, or detention."

Jimmy sighs and we share another look.

"Okay." He says quietly.

"Splendid! Now, I will leave the music with Kelsi. You will perform at the beginning of the period tomorrow."

Jimmy smiles and says, "You can call me Rocket-man, Mrs. D."

Mrs. Darbus makes an indescribable face. I giggle softly to myself.

"Thank you, _._ I will see you two tomorrow." Mrs. Darbus says, stressing the .

She walks away quickly, but not quietly. The door slams loudly behind her. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you _see _the face she made when you mentioned your nickname? That was hilarious!"

Jimmy starts laughing along with me and I notice the librarian glare at us.

"We better leave, before she decides to kill us." I whisper quietly and gather up my books.

Jimmy laughs a little more then stands up. We quickly walk without looking back at the librarian. We start laughing as soon as we exit. I notice the group of seniors down the hall.

"So.. I've told you all this stuff about me and I know nothing about you."

I laugh a little as we start walking down the hallway.

"Well.. My parents are divorced. I see my dad every other weekend. I love reading, like my sister. And…" I trailed off.

He looks me in the eyes expectantly.

"And what?"

I look down, embarrassed.

"and," I continued, "I'm kind of a math nerd. I'm in Unified Geometry."

He smiles and I look up, surprised he hasn't laughed at me while turning walk away.

"That's cool. There are only two things I'm good at."

"Let me guess, Basketball and Skateboarding."

Jimmy looks at me, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Are you a mind reader or something?"

I laugh and shake my head.

"No, I just kind of figured. I mean, I knew you are on the basketball team. The skateboarding thing was a guess. Plus, you're wearing a shirt that has a skateboard on it."

He looks down at his shirt quickly, and then looks back up at me. He laughs and says, "Well.. I guess we should head to the music room, to practice for tomorrow."

I nod and look ahead.

"Wait, I need to stop by my locker, I can meet you there if you want.." I say and turn down a hallway to go to my locker.

"It's cool. I'll come with. If that's cool.."

"Sure." I say with a smile.

We continue to walk towards my locker. When we get there, I quickly do the combination and open it. I shove all my books and my big purse in there. He looks at me as I shut the door.

"You never answered my question you know." I say as we walk.

He makes a confused face.

"What question?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in basketball?"

He shrugs and says, "It's healthy to ditch class every now and then."

"That's from Twilight!" I exclaim with a smile on my face.

He smiles and shrugs.

"You've read it!" I say as we turn on the hallway with the music room.

"Possibly. To answer your question, Coach gave us a day off from basketball. I don't know why.."

He opens the door for me and I smile. My smile doesn't fade as we stand next to the piano. I look at a sheet on the piano. To my surprise, he starts singing.

"Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real."

He pauses and looks at me. I nod in beat with the music and start singing.

"Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight."

He starts singing with me and we start dancing with the music.

"All things change, when you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do I

Never even noticed

That you've been there all along."

Neither of us notices the door opening, as Jimmy spins me around the room. My eyes never leave his.

"I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took.. was one look

For a dream come true."

Suddenly, we stop singing and the music stops. We both hear clapping and I pull myself away from Jimmy. We both turn to face the door and see seven wildcats smiling at us in the doorway.

AN: Good? Review please =]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ooh, romance blooming?" Sharpay Evans squeals with delight as Rocket-man and I pull apart, embarrassed.

I blush and look down at my feet. I look up to see Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi already inside the music room.

"We were just.." I start then trail off.

"Practicing for tomorrow." Rocket-man fills in quickly.

I smile gratefully up at him. He's a good 5 inches or so taller than me. He looks down, smiling at me.

"Well, that's an old song from last year. I've got a new upbeat one gave me the okay on." Kelsi says and places the music on the piano.

I watch everyone besides Kelsi, Rocketman and I sit down in a chair. I look at my sister suspiciously.

Gabriella looks at me and smiles, "We want to hear the song."

I nod understandingly and move closer to the piano.

"So, Rocketman.." Troy starts.

I look up to see Rocketman looking at Troy.

"Yeah?"

"You can sing?" Chad blurts out.

Rocketman blushes and avoids my eyes. I laugh along with everyone else.

"Come on guys, let them focus for at least one run-through". Kelsi says while placing her fingers on the keys.

Everyone laughs. I concentrate on the sheet of paper before the music starts playing.

"Let's hear it, Rocketman!" Troy yells.

I look at Rocketman to see him blush. I smile to myself. The music starts playing. I get nervous but I try to push it away. The music stops as Kelsi turns to face her friends.

"Actually guys, just come see them tomorrow during third. I mean, they're nervous already." She says.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Complaints are heard from all the basketball guys.

"Oh come on Kels." Chad complains.

Taylor rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Chad, you're not doing anything third. Just come see them tomorrow."

"You don't know what I want, woman." Chad says angrily.

Taylor glares at him and they start arguing over everything while walking out of the music room. Everyone that's left in the music room laughs.

"Well, I've got to change my outfit anyway. I've only changed twice today. Tootles!" Sharpay says and stalks out of the room in her pink high heels.

Troy looks at Rocketman, then at me.

"You better put on a good show tomorrow. I'll be watching." He jokes.

Gabriella slaps him playfully and says, "Shut it, Troy. You're scaring them."

Troy laughs and says, "Good. They're freshman. They're supposed to be scared."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Scared of what? Oh look at me; I'm Troy Bolton I can play with a basketball. Blah Blah Blah." I say in the deepest voice I can.

I walk around the room pretending I'm playing basketball. Everyone except Troy laughs.

He glares at me and says, "You wanna go?"

I walk up to him, face to face.

"Yes. Let's go. Right here. Right now."

Troy rolls his eyes.

"Kay, I hope I don't see your cat mysteriously disappear tonight." Troy says with a laugh.

"Troy, I hope I don't see that tree by Gabriella's room mysteriously disappear tonight." I retort.

He puts on a shocked expression and pulls Gabriella out of the music room. I laugh and turn to face Rocketman and Kelsi. Both of them are wearing equally amused expressions.

"What was that?" Rocketman asks while trying to contain his laughter.

"Wait. Did you guys see Jason and Ryan walk out?" Kelsi interrupts.

I shake my head as I look around.

"Oh well. Time to practice" Kelsi says and starts playing the piano.

**Friday**

"I think I'm going to puke." I say dramatically.

Gabriella laughs and pokes me in the arm.

"You'll do great. I was nervous my first time on stage, too."

I roll my eyes. I start concentrate on my breathing. I look out from behind the stage to see my entire third period class talking. I watch as I see Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Taylor sneak in from the back and sit in the next to last row. I sigh as I turn back around to talk to my sister. She's nowhere in sight. Before I start to say her name, I feel someone's hands over my eyes. Definitely not Gaby's.

"Guess who" A voice says from behind me.

"Rocketman." I state.

He lowers his hands and spins me around to face him.

"How'd you know?" He pouts.

I laugh and say, "You have the smallest hands I've ever seen."

He smiles evilly and starts tickling me.

"Tell me I have the manliest hands you've ever seen." Rocketman says while laughing at me.

I immediately start laughing and my sides start to hurt.

"N—N-NEVER!" I scream, while laughing.

"Okay, then here comes-" He starts to say but is interrupted.

"Mister Zara, Miss Montez. If you are done playing around, I would like to get the show on the road." Mrs. Darbus says from behind us.

Rocketman stops tickling me immediately. We turn around and see followed closely by Tiara Gold.

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus." Rocketman and I say simultaneously.

just nods and walks down the stairs to the auditorium. As soon as she's out of sight, we burst out laughing. Tiara just glares at me.

"Well, _Montez_, I expect nothing but the.. worst from you."

I glare right back at her.

Before I come up with a comeback, Rocketman reaches out a hand to her and says, "Hey, I'm Rocketman."

Tiara looks at his hand like it's a piece of trash.

"And I care.. why?" She asks in her annoying British accent.

Rocketman pulls back his hand slowly.

"I don't know, I just thought-" He starts to say, but Tiara interrupts.

"Well, I best go record this so I can put it on YouTube as the worse performance in history. Tootles!"

She walks away, her gold high heels annoyingly clicking down the stairs.

"Woah. What crawled up her butt and died?" Rocketman asks with a annoyed face.

I laugh and say, "We've kinda been enemies forever."

"Oh, so that explains the hatred that fills her tiny eyes." He says with another laugh.

I laugh even more. I don't know what it is about him that can make me laugh about anything. Suddenly, I get really nervous as we walk onto the stage.

"I don't know it can do this, Rocketman." I whisper.

He looks me in the eyes and says, "I'll be right here with you the entire time. Don't worry."

Even though I've known Jimmy for a day, he seems to always know the right thing to say. I smile at him as he links my right hand with his left as the music starts. My nerves drift away as soon as he starts singing.

AN: hope it was good.


	4. Chapter 4: For The First Time

Chapter 4: For The First Time

AN: remember who's pov this story is in :] enjoy! Review! I don't own For The First Time from Spectacular! The movie.

Remember how I left ya'll off with a cliffy last time? Well, I thought Rocketman would sing first, but .. Instead he introduces us.

"Introducing: Ms. Kayleigh Montez!" He says with a laugh.

I blush and give a slight wave to the audience. Troy even stands up and yells, "Go Kay!"

"What're you doing?" I whisper to him.

He smiles at me and whispers back, "Stalling. Maybe the bell will catch us-"

"Highly unlikely, Mr. Zara. Considering we're on D Schedule, which means every class is a extra 20 minutes longer." Mrs. Darbus yells from the audience, then adds, "let's get this show on the road!"

The audience laughs, which causes Rocketman to roll his eyes and says, "Alright, Alright. We're going."

I smile as the music starts and he makes a goofy face at me.

"Sometimes, it's hard to see what's been there all along,"

Rocketman starts to sing, "Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong.."

He smiles as he twirls me around and I let out a small giggle.

"Now we're standing here face to face," we both sing.

Turning around to face him, I sing with confidence, "nothing feels the same"

We both look into each other's eyes as we sing the chorus, "For the first time, I realize something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes suddenly there's so much more, something we both feel inside for the first time."

I forget all about the audience as we dance around while singing the song.

"How did we ever end up here? I don't know but it feels so right."

I smile as I listen to Rocketman, "The last thing, I ever expected, is happening.. It's you and I."

He winks at me, and I blush. I hear someone in the audience 'Aww', which makes me blush even more.

I love how our voices blend together in perfect harmony. I even close my eyes as we continue to sing, "There's something real.."

"I can't explain, and nothing feels the same," Rocketman sings.

When I open my eyes, Rocketman is closer (and I mean _a lot _closer) than he was a few minutes ago. I smile happily.

"For the first time, I realize something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more, " as I took a breath I look into his gorgeous brown eyes, I nearly sigh in happiness, "Something we both feel inside, for the first time…"

I realize that I'm starting to have feelings for this boy, and it makes my smile widen.

"I can't find the words.." he sings staring straight into my eyes.

"For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now." We both sing.

I smile at him as we walk around each other. I quickly notice the cheering audience. My nerves have completely disappeared, thanks to Rocketman.

"I never imagined.."

Rocketman spins me around again. I smile as we continue singing, "That someone could make me feel the way you do."

After the short instrumental, we sing, "For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time."

The music starts to decrease, as we sing the last few lyrics of the song.

"Oohhh." I sing with a huge smile on my face.

We look each other in the eyes as we sing the last words of the song, "For the first time."

As soon as the music ends, the whole auditorium bursts with applause. Of course, I don't hear them, I'm lost in Rocketman's eyes. He opens his mouth, then closes it. He reopens it and repeats the process.

I laugh and say, "Spit it out, Rocketman."

Smiling at me, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. Right on the lips. In front of the entire auditorium. Other girls might be embarrassed with this action, but I'm not like other girls. As we pull away, we still hear the cheering. I blush as we link hands and face the auditorium. Suddenly, it gets quiet. Mrs. Darbus walks up on stage with a strange look on her face.

" Absolutely the most," she pauses, probably trying to scare us, "wonderful performance in the history of East High."

I smile towards Rocketman and thank .

"Be free to roam the theater." Mrs. Darbus says kindly, then adds, "No gum or cell phones!"

I laugh as Rocketman picks me up and swings me around.

"Put me down, monkey-boy." I laugh.

Rocketman puts me down, but not out of his arms.

"Monkey boy?, really?" He whispers in my ear.

Before I know it, I'm being pulled out of his arms. When I'm pulled to a stop, across the hall from the auditorium, I face the angry looks of my friends.

"What the hell was that?" Caitlyn yells at me.

I stare at my best friends with a open mouth. If anything, I thought they'd be happy I got my first kiss, but _no.._

"Um.. a duet.." I say.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and Emily glares at me.

"Cait meant, _why _did you just do that?" Emily snaps.

I shrug, as I notice the auditorium doors open. My sister, her friends, and Rocketman exit, but soon halt when they see the argument.

I swallow nervously, and say quietly, "I think.. I wanted to."

"Wanted to?! You wanted to make a fool out of yourself in front of the veteran cheerleaders?! I mean, come on, Kay." Caitlyn yells.

Tears form in my eyes as Emily starts yelling, "Kay, I thought you were going to try out for cheer with us. We've been planning this ever since we were little. That was our plan, remember?!"

I nod my head as I try not to let the tears fall.

"Yeah, but it was so much fun! I mean did you-"

Caitlyn interrupts me and says, "We're pissed, Kay! You told us you didn't want _anything_ to do with the freaky theater type people."

I glance at the door. I notice my sister's hurt face, along with the rest of the gang. When I glance at Kelsi's face, I know I have to say something.

"Hey, those 'freaky' people happen to be my friends!" I yell back, for once.

Caitlyn and Emily glare at me, and for once, I glare right back. They open their mouths to yell at me some more, but I hold up my hand.

"If you can't see how much fun I had up there, maybe I don't want to be friends with you anymore." I whisper, but I know they hear me.

"Kay! You're being a-" Caitlyn trails off, leaving little to my imagination.

My tears fall down my face as I reply, "I'm being what, Caitlyn? A _bitch_? Is that what you're trying to say? Well, at least I don't dress like a clown!"

Caitlyn's face crumbles as I watch tears fall down her face. I immediately feel guilty, obviously.

"You know what, Kayleigh? I'm sick of this. It's either them, the freaks," Emily pauses and looks towards the theater, where most people are gathering to watch the 'show', "Or us. Cheerleading tryouts begin today."

I close my eyes as I consider my options. I look at my older friends, and Rocketman, who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow. My tears continue to fall, as Emily grows impatient.

"Well? Who is it? We're your best friends, girl. We know what's best for you." Emily says, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"He'll like you more, if you're a cheerleader." Caitlyn whispers with a knowing smile on her face.

My breathing grows heavier as I make my decision.

"I pick you guys. I mean you know what's best, right?" I say while wiping off my tears.

They both smile.

"By the way, you can't see Rocket-boy or whatever his name is, anymore. I mean, talk about bad rep." Caitlyn says with an evil laugh.

"Good choice." Emily says with a huge smile.

Something just doesn't feel right. I mean, did I make the right choice? I dare myself to look over by the auditorium doors. No one's there.

"Now, let's go practice!" Caitlyn says cheerfully.

I let out a fake laugh as we head towards the gym. I look back and see Rocketman looking at me with the most heartbreaking look I've ever seen. I let out a small sob as we continue walking away. Caitlyn and Emily are too excited to see or hear me as I continue sobbing all the way to the gym.

--

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we made it!" Caitlyn squeals.

I laugh and hug her.

"Me either! I'm so happy!" I say with a smile, while on the inside, my heart continues to break.

It's been 2 weeks. Rocketman doesn't even say hi to me in the hallways. Gabriella and Troy give me disappointed and hurt looks when they pass me in the hallways. At home, Gabriella gives me the silent treatment. As for Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason, they also give me the silent treatment.

"I mean, varsity! It's usually only for juniors and seniors! We're awesome!" Emily says with a big smile.

Caitlyn and I laugh and hug her too. The cheer coaches have just posted the names of the girls that made it onto the varsity cheer team. The varsity gets to go to the basketball games _and _the football games. The JV team only gets to go to football games, and then, it's only the home games.

"Let's go get ice cream to celebrate." Caitlyn suggests.

Emily nods and looks at me. I nod and smile. They start walking away, talking excitedly about the practice starts tomorrow.

I hear people practicing in the gym and look through the window. The varsity basketball team is practicing, even though it's only mid-September. Football games haven't even started yet.

My friends turn around to me and ask, "You coming?"

I look at them and smile, "Yeah, I'll catch up. I think I forgot my geometry in the book after tryouts today."

Although it's a bold lie, they smile and walk towards the sidewalk. I open the door to the gym and walk in slowly. My tennis shoes squeak on the floor, causing the boys to look in my direction. Rocketman glances at me before being the first one back to the game.

"I, um, forgot my geometry book in here.." I lie.

Seems like I've been doing a lot more of that lately, lying. When my mom asked me what's going on between Gabi and me, I just shrugged and gave an answer that was most common, "It's just a fight mom, she thinks I stole her sweater." It was hard at first, lying, but the more I got used to it I could handle it.

For the first time, I don't know who I am anymore.

AN: I know, long! Woo! Review! :]


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Up

Chapter 5: Mixed Up

AN: I don't own Hannah Montana's Mixed Up.. : )

A couple weeks later..

It's just another day of being a freshman. Something feels different though. Like, something's off. When I voice my worry to Caitlyn, she just smiles and says, "I know, right! Being popular is like, so awesome!"

I'm not even kidding. Those were her _exact_ words. Ugh. Who knew being popular would take so much work. When I walk down the hallway, I have to smile at everyone. Everyone, except _him_ and my ex-friends. That's one thing I hate about being popular. Ooofff. Oops. I collided with a tall figure in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking.." I start apologizing, then Caitlyn sends me a look that says 'you're popular now, you rule all. Teach him a lesson'.

I nod, then change my tone of voice, "Can you move? The nerd convention called.. they want you back."

Caitlyn and I walk off laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. When I look back, I notice exactly the tall figure is. Rocketman.

--

That was over a month ago. It's now October. I don't feel so bad anymore, considering I'm freaking popular. People are busting their butts to sit by me. It feels nice being loved by my peers.

At first, I couldn't tell if it was love or just pure fear. I soon learned that everyone loves me! So, I have to uphold my image, of course.

On this particular day, I'm walking with Caitlyn and some other fellow cheerleaders when we accidentally run into another freshman. We're walking the almost empty hallways of East High, heading towards our favorite store because there's a fabulous sale. Mrs. Darbus let us out late so, needless to say I'm in a bad mood. However, as it turns out the girl we run into is Abigail Harvest. She's the nerdiest nerd, or at least the popular kids think so, in our entire freshman class.

Sneering at her, I say, "Oh look who it is, girls. The freak."

I don't stop there, however.

"Oh my gosh!" I laugh and point at her outfit, "Did your mom buy this at a pawn store? It's hideous!"

We laugh at her, noticing her tears. I've long since forgotten the feeling of guilt. I've learned how to take out my emotions on other people. Preferably, on nerds, geeks, freaks, etc. Anyway, you get my point.

"Oh, look, is she gonna cry, like a big baby?"

We laugh again; I smile to myself as I watch the redheaded nerd start to cry. I sigh in satisfaction.

"Now, get out of my way before I come up with more ways to tease your sorry ass."

Abigail quickly walks away, tears rolling down her face.

"Kayleigh."

I know that voice from anywhere. It's my sister. Ugh. Great. I look at her expectantly, but she says nothing.

"What do you want? There's a sale that we can't afford to miss.", when she doesn't speak I continue with a yell, "you're wasting my time, Gabriella!"

That sends her off the edge, apparently, because next thing I know she's up in my face.

"Stop treating everyone like that!" She yells.

I glance over at my friends, and their gasping at the fact that _the _Troy Bolton is standing behind Gabriella, ready to interfere if necessary.

"Like what?" I ask innocently.

"Seriously, Kay? You have to ask that? You're treating everyone like crap, oh wait.. except for me and my friends cause you just completely **ignore** us!"

Before I can help it, words pour out of my mouth, "You know what, Gabriella? You're just jealous that I won."

"What was the game, Kayleigh?! What did you win? If losing your _real_ friends is worth it, Kay, then whatever. I don't think you know who you are anymore! Hell," I'm really surprised now, because Gabriella _never_ cusses, "even _I_ don't even know who you are anymore!"

It's quiet for a moment, before I realize how angry I am.

"Stop it! Just.. stop! Gabriella!" I yell, and then push her backwards. "I won, I'm popular. I'm actually liked, _for once_ in my pathetic, empty shell I call a life, everyone actually is on my side! No one's calling me a nerd every freaking day! No one's picking on me! For once, Gabriella," I pause, lowering my voice, "I'm the popular girl. People _notice_ me as a cool girl. Not some freak show that loves to read. This is who I am now, Gabriella. Get used to it!"

I watch Gabriella shake her head and look at me in disappointment.

"Kay," I glare at her and then I interrupt.

"No! You don't understand what it's like! Everyone always loved you at all the other schools! _Everyone_. You never noticed the way people looked at you. They adored you, Gabby. Me, on the other hand.. I.. I wasn't as cool. Now it's my turn.. so I'm sorry that it's not you who's in the spotlight this time."

I walk past them angrily, but then I turn around to a speechless Gabriella and a even more shocked Troy.

"You know, you're all mom brags about to her friends. It's always 'Gabriella did this' and 'Gabriella that'. I hate it! And you know what else?" I pause for dramatic effect, "I hate you."

With that said, I run off towards the bus. Instead, I run inside the nearest bathroom.

"When did I get so mixed up?" I whisper, and then I start singing.

"La la la

La di da di da

La la la

How come everything turns out

Leavin' me with more doubts

I feel like I'm upside down

And I don't wanna be here

I go right shoulda gone left

And I say things I shoulda not said

Look at me in this big mess

I don't wanna be here"

I look into the mirror and wonder when I became such bully. I shake my head, knowing popularity is what I want. It's worth my friends that have been there for me through everything… right?

"Everything I do

Is makin' me more confused

Oh, it used to be easy

All I had to be was me"

When I was younger, I knew exactly who I was. I didn't have to pretend. I knew that no matter what everyone else said, that I was me and no one else. Is Gabriella right? Do I _really _not know who I am anymore?

"Not mixed up

Everywhere I go

Is somewhere that I don't know

Oh,I hope that I'm dreamin'

Cuz I'm sick of this feelin'

I'm mixed up

Somebody help me"

When did being myself get to be so damn hard? I nearly choke on my sob, then check my appearance in the mirror.. out of habit. Angrily, I wipe away the tears as I move out of the bathroom, singing as I go.

"La la la

La di da

Tell me how to fix this

I´d trade my world for one wish

To go back to my other life

Oh you and I"

Of course, my mind wonders towards Rocketman. I close my eyes, letting one single tear roll down my face. I can't believe that I've been such a complete jerk, to everyone including my own flesh and blood. Its no wonder Gabriella hates me.

If only I could make a wish, turn back time, and find the strength to say no. Too bad I can't.

"Everything I do

Is making me more confused

Oh it used to be easy

All I had to be was me

Now I´m mixed up

Everywhere I go

Is somewhere that I don´t know

Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming

Cuz I'm sick of this feeling

I´m mixed up

Could somebody help me"

As I wonder the hallways of East High, all I want is to know is how to fix this mess I've made. I wish someone could tell me it'll all be okay, although I know I've messed up big time.

"To hold me

To tell me

Everything´s gonna

Be okay

Cuz today

It feels like I won´t

Make it to the top now

Don´t know how to get outta this

I´m so mixed up

Can somebody help me"

I drop my backpack on the ground as I twirl around hopelessly.

"La la la

Everything I do

Is making me more confused

Oh it used to be easy

All I had to be was me

Now I´m mixed up

Everywhere I go

(Everywhere I go)

Is somewhere that I don´t know

(Somewhere I don´t know)

Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming

Cuz I´m sick of this feeling

I´m mixed up

Somebody help me

(Mixed up)"

Sighing, I pick up my backpack and sit on the steps.

"You're a really good singer."

I look to my left, then to my right. To my surprise, it's Abigail.

"Thank you. Oh, Abigail. Look, I'm really, really sorry. I've been a total bitch to you." I say honestly.

Abigail looks at me with a surprised face, "Oh. It's fine. My sister got lost in popularity once; she still hasn't come out of her daze, or whatever. I'm glad you have, Kayleigh."

She starts to walk away, then turns back around and smiles at me, "Can you just tell me one thing?"

I nod, "it's the least I can do, Abigail."

Abigail smiles again and sits next to me on the stairs.

"Why'd you quit singing? You're really good!"

Sighing, I look up at the sky and I realize a storm is coming.

"I lost my way for a while, Abigail, but I think I've realized some things, actually.. _everything_ is more important than being popular. Family, friends.. I've lost some great friends because of stupid popularity. I'm _not_ going to let them slip away easily. I mean, it might be too late.."

Abigail smiles at me reassuringly and says, "I don't think so, Kayleigh. If they're really your friends, they'll forgive you for your mistake."

"You're really smart, you know that?" I laugh with a real smile; one that I haven't seen in a while.

Abigail looks down, the smile sliding off her face.

I nudge her with my shoulder, causing her to look up at me, "Hey, that's a good thing. I was stupid to think otherwise. Don't let anyone tell you who you are. Trust me, it pretty much sucks."

Abigail laughs and nudges me back.

"You think we could become friends, Abigail? I know I have a lot to make up to you… but I'm going to need at least one friend in this school, when they find out I actually want to sing."

Abigail smiles, "I'd like that, Kayleigh."

I smile back and then my phone starts ringing. I smile at Abigail apologetically, then answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Kayleigh…" –sob-"it's about mom.."_

AN: was it good? :) hopefully, it was.. :] reviews are lovee. I might update again tomorrow.. it depends on how many reviews I get..


	6. Chapter 6: Four Words

Four words.

It. Was. My. Fault.

That's all that's running through my mind as I race through the hospital doors.

If I hadn't had been so selfish…

"Uh.. excuse me. I'm looking for Maria Montez's room, please." I look at the nurse at the nurse's station, pleading with my eyes.

If I had just spent more time with her…

If I had just..

"Miss?" The middle-aged nurse, Nancy, looks at me worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just worried is all." I spoke quietly, looking at my fidgeting hands.

"Oh, that's alright, honey. Room 112. But I'm afraid they're not allowing visitors at the moment. I believe there's a group of people down the hall…"

I quickly thank her and run down the hallway.

It was my fault. My mother is in the hospital, because of me. I stop and look inside my mother's hospital room, and gasp. My usually perky mother is lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines. _Lots _of machines. Gabriella didn't tell me mom looked so…. so _dead_. My throat constricts and I'm left barely breathing.

"Kayleigh!"

I don't have to turn around to know who it is.

Gabriella.

"Kayleigh, thank goodness you made it here." With that said, Gabriella pulls me into a hug.

I wrap my arms around my sister and quietly ask, feeling like a little girl , "What happened, Gabby?"

Gabriella doesn't answer and pulls me out of her arms and looks me over.

"How did you get here?" She asks quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

I blink and look behind my sister. There stands Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsey, Martha, Chad, and Taylor.

"I-I-I got a friend to drop me off." I say quietly.

Gabriella nods and turns to her friends. She says something to them, but I can't hear what she says.

It's my fault.

Gabriella turns back to me and I open my mouth to speak.

"She was driving to the airport and a drunk driver hit her." Gabriella says softly, yet firmly.

I don't feel myself nod, but I do feel her pull me in for a hug. A loud beeping noise comes from my mom's hospital room. I barely have time to move out of the doctor's way, before he charges into my room, attempting to save my mother's life.

**2 Days Later..**

She died. My mother, I mean. So, I am somewhere I had never thought about being when I'm just fifteen.

My mother's visitation.

Everyone says they're sorry for our loss. What loss? My mother _died_, I didn't misplace her. She died and she isn't coming back.

Four other words?

My mom is dead.

And..

It's all my fault.


	7. Chapter 7: Pacific Prep

**AN: hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated sooo here you go : ) I will give you a list of some the new characters I'm adding at the end of the chapter. Okay, enjoy the chapter and don't forget:**

**Reviewing equals love :]**

_Previously on HSM 3: Freshman Year_

_--_

"_She was driving to the airport and a drunk driver hit her." Gabriella says softly, yet firmly._

_--_

**2 days later**

_She died. My mother, I mean. So, I am somewhere I had never thought about being when I'm just fifteen._

_My mother's visitation._

_Everyone says they're sorry for our loss. What loss? My mother died, I didn't misplace her. She died and she isn't coming back._

_Four other words?_

_My mom is dead._

_And.._

_It's all my fault._

**Now:**

It's been about a month since my mom died. I still can't believe she isn't here with me anymore. It's hard, but I've learned that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't my fault.

I had thought that since my mom and I got into a huge fight a day or so before she died that she died thinking I hated her. I thought that it made it my fault she died, but my dad and Gabriella assured me that it wasn't my fault, and they continue to remind me subtly every now and then. I'm thankful for my family, or what's left of it. I miss my mom every single day.

Today is the day I'm supposed to start fresh, literally. My dad transferred me to another school. I'm living with him now, and because Gabriella is legally old enough to live on her own, Gabriella still goes to East High with all her friends. Except that even though she is legally allowed to live by herself, Taylor took her in.

"Kay! You ready to go? You have to get your schedule from the principle." My dad yells from downstairs.

I sigh, and finish brushing my teeth.

"Yeah, Dad! I'm coming." I yell back.

I smile at my reflection in the mirror and quickly turn the light off in my bathroom.

* * *

My dad pulls up to my new high school and my mouth literally drops. The school is huge!

_And I thought East High was huge…_

"You like?" My dad says with a smile.

I look at him and then say, "This… is… Woah."

My dad laughs and pulls into a parking space. I get out of the car, still amazed at the beauty of this school. I mean, I'm a teenager; I usually don't care about school but seriously! This was _awesome._

And that's when I feel guilty. My mom couldn't do things like this for me anymore, like drive me to school, or take me shopping cause she knows I've had a rough day. My throat tightens but I manage to not start sobbing in the middle of my new school's parking lot. I look up at the school and notice the name.

**Pacific Prepatory**

I gulp nervously and my dad pats me on the back.

"You're going to do great." He says assuring.

I mumble thank-you as we enter the school.

--

30 minutes later, I've had a tour of the school and have come to the realization that..

"Dad! I don't have any friends here!" I exclaim quietly as the principal walks away.

Dad just smiles and says, "Oh, I'm sure you'll make new ones. East High is a thing of the past."

He kisses me on the head and waves goodbye. I groan outwardly and look at my schedule. Fortunately for me, I remember where it is and I walk down the hallway ready to face my new peers.

--

I knock softly on the door before I slowly walk into the classroom. All eyes are on me, unfortunately, as I speak quietly to the teacher.

"It seems we have a new student. Her name is Kylie."

"Um.. it's Kayleigh.." I say, and the teacher glares at me.

"Whatever. Take a seat in the front row."

I nod and quietly sit down.

_Great, first day at a new school and I already have a teacher that hates me._

"Don't worry about her, she's been depressed and mean since her husband left her." A girl beside me says with a smile.

I smile back, surprisingly. The girl looks like a model, with her short blonde hair with pretty brown eyes. In a way, she reminds me of Tiara.. except nicer. Much, much, **much **nicer.

"She doesn't really care about what we do in this class, just as long as she gets to "grade papers".. if you know what I mean." The girl says with laugh.

"Umm.. not really." I reply quietly.

The girl raises an eyebrow and says, "You're adorable. In a non-lesbian way, of course."

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow at her, "umm.. thanks?"

"Quit freakin' the girl out, Quinn." A boy says from behind Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I'm just getting to know her, that's all."

The boy doesn't look convinced, "Mmhm. Sure ya are. Sup girl, I'm Trey, but everyone usually calls me T'Rex or T money."

"No they don't. He only dreams." Quinn interrupts.

I laugh as T glares at Quinn.

"Now, why you gotta go and mess up my rep?"

"Rep? You have no rep, T." Quinn says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes as the two continue to bicker. They sound like an old married couple. Sort of like Taylor and Chad.. I swallow the lump that forms in my throat.

"You'll get used to them after a while." A voice says with a laugh.

I look to my right and see a boy with a smile on his face. His brown hair is cut so it's sticking up, in a cute way. He looks as if he could be a junior, but he's in my homeroom with the freshman so he couldn't be, right? His brown eyes look straight at me and I blush. I smile back.

"I'm Kayleigh."

He grins, which would have made my knees buckle if I had been standing up, and says, "That's a pretty name. You just move here?"

My chest tightens and I shake my head, "I used to go to East High, but I got transferred here."

"Ah-ha." He smiles.

Why does he keep smiling at me so much, and why do I keep blushing?! Ugh, it's embarrassing.

"You're cute when you blush." Someone says from behind me.

Before I can even come up with a reply, he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Name's Tyler."

I smile at him, but he kind of gives me the creeps and I try to pull my hand away.

"Not so fast, hottie. Wanna go to dinner sometime?"

Uncomfortable, I glance at the mystery-guy whom I just had a conversation with and he looks… angry.

"Leaver her alone, Baker." He says and pulls my hand out of Tyler.

Tyler raises an eyebrow at him, "Why should I?"

The mystery-boy scowls at Tyler and then the bell rings. Tyler and the mystery-boy stare at each other but then Tyler finally gives up and walks out the door, his arm around a random girl.

"Sorry about him, he's kind of a douche." The mystery-boy says as we exit homeroom.

I giggle and smile at him, "Thanks for the save. I'm pretty sure he would have kept my hand if you hadn't swooped in like you did, so.. thanks again."

I turn away to walk to my next class, but someone pulls me back.

"Need help finding your next class?" He smiles.

Seriously? Smiling, again? Geez. Not that I mind him smiling; his smile is gorgeous.

"Um.. sure."

Don't judge.. I couldn't say no, that'd be rude..

He looks at my schedule and, surprise, surprise, smiles, "You've got all your classes with me..", I smile up at him, "and Leslie."

My smile falters for a second, but then I realize how petty I'm being. Of _course _mystery-boy has a girlfriend. Wait, maybe they're just friends. Not likely, I inwardly scoff at myself.

"Awesome. I need all the friends I can get, seeing as I know no-one." I say as we start walking down the huge hallway.

"Not anymore, you know me and Quinn, we're people." He smiles.

"Don't forget T'money." I laugh.

He bursts out laughing and I blush.

"Can't forget him." Mystery-boy smiles.

I roll my eyes, "I don't even know your name."

As we approach the stairs, he smiles and says, "My name is Noah."

I nearly melt, right then and there. His name fits him perfectly.

"Aww." I say, and then blush madly.

Tell me I did NOT just 'aww' out loud!

"Are you awing at my name?" _Noah _laughs.

"Maybe." I say quietly, but I know he heard me cause he just grins and walks down the stairs.

Can I just say one thing that has nothing to do with the situation? Noah. Is. Freaking. Hot! Okay, I'm done.. for now anyway.

"Oh, yeah. Can't forget about Tyler. I know him.." I say jokingly.

Noah tenses up and I can see his jaw tighten. We pause at the entrance of our next class.

"Noah," I say softly, "you okay?"

Noah just nods and walks right into the classroom. I sigh, why did I have to go and say that? Shaking my head at myself, I walk into the classroom.

----

As I sit in History, a class which actually requires some thinking, I can't help but think about Abigail. We were just starting a friendship when my mom died.

"Ms. Montez!"

I snap my head up and look at my history teacher. He looks annoyed. I groan in my head, frustrated. I had been taking notes, but I had soon grown tired of learning the same lesson I had learned weeks ago at East High.

"Pay attention, or you will face detention on your first day at a new school." Mr. Washington says harshly.

I just nod, feeling like an idiot. I'm not stupid! I've already learned this lesson. In fact, my mom even—

Mom is dead, I think to myself.

Tears form in my eyes, forcing me to glare at my paper, quickly blinking them away. I look up and notice Noah's eyes looking at me with concern. Fortunately the bell rings, signaling lunch.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly get my purse before hurrying out of the classroom.

"Hello?" I whisper, not really sure of the policies of cell-phone usage at Pacific Prep.

"_Hey sis, how's your first day going?" _

I sigh, thankful for my sister.

"It's.." I pause for a moment and notice Noah talking with Quinn and T. He notices me and winks at me, I giggle, "good. It's really good, actually. I miss you though."

_Gabriella sighs in relief, "that's good to hear. I miss you too, Kay. You know Dad's just paranoid and that's why he's sending you there. You know that right?"_

"Of course I do, Gab. Well, it's lunch period and I'm kind of starving. I'll text you later, k?"

_"Okay, talk to you later, Kay."_

We both hang up and I feel a little better. I pay for my lunch then I walk towards Noah, Quinn, and T.

"Who was that, your boyfriend?" Quinn teases.

I stick my tongue out at her and shake my head.

"Nope, just my sister, Gabriella."

T raises an eyebrow, "Wanna hook a brother up?"

Everyone laughs, "That's a no, considering her boyfriend could beat you up."

T rolls his eyes and laughs along with everyone else.

"So, why doesn't a girl like you have a boyfriend?" Tyler pokes his head in our conversation.

Noah glares at him, "Don't you have some other girl to hit on, Tyler? Like, oh, I don't know, your girlfriend."

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Tyler walks away. I watch as Noah goes up to get his lunch.

"So, what's up with Tyler and Noah?" I ask as I unscrew the lid of my water.

AN: Ahh, yes. A cliffy.. sort of.. Anyway.. here's the list of new characters and people who play them.. you can google them to see what they look like.

**Noah Thompson—Thomas Dekker (from My Sister's Keeper)**

**Tyler Baker— Daren Kagasoff (from A Secret Life of the American Teenager)**

**Quinn Park—Gillian Jacobs (from Community, the tv show)**

**Trey, or T, Brown—Lil Romeo**

**-- **

**Characters you haven't met yet..**

**Courtney Evans (relative of Sharpay Evans)—Anna Sophia Robb**

**Lucas Evans (also a relative of Sharpay Evans)--- Lucas Till**

**P.S. I'm sure more will be added, but for now, these are the main ones. Review please! :]**


	8. Chapter 8

HSM3: Freshman Year

Chapter 8

"Well, believe it or not, back in the day Noah and Tyler used to be best friends." Quinn says, after taking a bite of her salad.

My mouth drops, "No way!"

Quinn laughs, "Yes way. Well, apparently they had some big misunderstanding about Noah's girlfriend at that time, Blair. Noah had caught Tyler making out with her a couple of times and then… poof. Their friendship was destroyed."

"Oh. Poor Noah." I reply quietly.

I look towards Noah, who's coming back to the table.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." I promise quickly.

I look down at my food and take a bite out of my salad.

"So, do you know about the upcoming dance?" Quinn asks me as soon as Noah sits down.

"Nope. When is it?"

Quinn gives Noah a look that she doesn't think I see. I roll my eyes. I've been here less than a day and I already have drama. Great.

"In a month, actually. Sometime in November. We should totally go dress shopping together!"

I become overwhelmed as Quinn starts making details about a dance that's weeks away.

"Woah, woah. I don't think so. I'm not that big into dances. I'd rather just sit at home and watch a movie." I say truthfully.

This is _way_ too soon to go shopping. I mean, come on, I just met the girl! She could be some sort of psycho for all I know.

"Quinn, back off a little." T says, helping me out.

I smile at him gratefully.

Quinn's eyes get teary and I instantly feel bad. She looks like an abused puppy.

"Quinn, I don't mean that I don't want to--"

"No, it's okay. He's right. We're not friends." She says coldly and begins eating again.

My vision blurs, although I'm not sure why. Actually, I do. Quinn was the closest thing I had to a best friend and I just blew it.

"Quinn…" I try again, but she's ignoring me now.

I let a tear fall down my face and I get up. Noah's hand finds mine. He looks at me for an answer.

"I'm just…" I glance at Quinn, "not hungry anymore."

I walk away with my tray of food and dump it in the garbage. So much for making friends.

--

Noah finds me crying in the library. He gasps when he sees me. He must think I'm a horrible person. The thought causes me to cry harder. He sits down next to me.

"I just wanted," I pause to hiccup," to make friends and now Quinn," hiccup, "hates me."

"Oh, Kayleigh. Quinn doesn't hate you. It's just.. she just.. is clingy. I know she doesn't hate you."

"You can't," hiccup," know that for a fact."

His eyes soften when I look at him.

"Hey.." he says softly and wipes my tears away.

I close my eyes at his touch. His touch gives me butterflies.

"She'll come around. Believe me, she's bipolar ninety-nine percent of the time."

I laugh softly. He's amazing and I don't deserve him. Just the thought causes my heart to ache. Maybe I don't deserve friends after all the shit I pulled back at East High.

"Thank you." I whisper after a few minutes of silence.

He grins, "Anytime, m'lady."

I laugh hard, because I know it's something Troy would say to Gabriella.

"M'lady? Are you serious?"

Noah laughs, "No, I'm Noah, not serious."

I laugh and roll my eyes at his lame attempt at a joke.

"BTW," Noah starts, causing me to giggle, "If we're going to be friends, you're gonna have to give me a nickname ASAP."

"I bet you don't even know what BTW means." I tease.

He glares at me playfully and says, "Kayleigh, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

My heart starts aching painfully. It isn't right. I just met him! How could I be falling for him already? Instead of exclaiming that I don't want to be _just _friends with a boy I had just met, I stick my tongue out at him and say, "Race ya to class!"

It's been two days since Quinn has talked to me. I've started to get depressed about not having friends and it's tough. I miss having friends. Well, Noah and T are my friends but.. still. They're boys and they just don't understand. I sigh as I walk towards the school. My hair's greasy because I woke up late and didn't get the chance to shower. It's pulled into a ponytail, which is probably the reason why every girl is looking at me like I've grown three heads.

Frustrated, I feel the need to scream. I roll my eyes and head towards my locker. My phone vibrates and I open it. By this point, I've learned that this school actually lets students have his or her cell phone out during school.

It's a text.

_East High is a better place without you; no one even misses you.. especially Rocketman. _

I recognize the number. Caitlyn. My hand starts to shake and I quickly put it away in my purse. I get my required books out of my locker and close it quietly. Today is just a bad, bad day. To top it all of, it's my mother's birthday.

--

I sit in class, not really paying attention, just staring off into space. I miss Gabriella. I miss Mom. I sigh as I look at the clock. Only ten more minutes until lunch.

"Kay, you've been quiet. Something wrong?" Noah asks softly.

I shake my head and look down at my hands, which are folded, on top of my desk.

"Hey, look at me." His voice sounds like velvet and it makes me look up at him.

"Something's wrong. You can tell me, you know that. Don't you?" He says softly.

I nod and whisper, "Maybe during lunch, okay? I just don't feel good."

--

At lunch, I don't feel like eating. I keep thinking about my mom and all the possible scenarios that might have just kept her here with me even if it would just be for a little while.

Noah looks at me and I know he wants to talk. I get up casually and walk towards the library. The library is slowly, but surely becoming our spot. Oh, I forgot to mention that 'Leslie' is not his girlfriend. It turns out 'Leslie' is his nickname for T. Apparently, T's middle name starts with a L and Noah just assumed it was something girly.

"Okay, now tell me what I can say to make you laugh." He says and walks beside me.

I roll my eyes, "I'm just having a bad day."

He pulls me to a stop, "Now, as your official best friend, I deserve the truth."

"It's just.." I pause and adjust my purse, "Today's my mom's birthday."

"Kay, I'm sorry." He says sincerely and pulls me into his arms.

"You smell good." I sigh.

Tell me I didn't say that out loud! My eyes widen in embarrassment.

He laughs, "Thanks. I try to shower every now and then."

I giggle and hug him tighter. I realize that I had forgotten what a true best friend was like. I frown, not sure if I should tell him about what happened at East High. Might as well get it out in the open, I finally decide.

"That's not all." I say and pull out of his arms.

He nods and waits for me to continue. I tell him everything, even about Rocketman.

--

"So, let me see if I got this straight…" Noah says a few minutes later, "You used to be a cheerleader, but you used your powers for evil."

"Basically." I say sadly, "The next thing I know I'm being a total bitch to people who used to be my friends. It wasn't me. I figured that out too late though, because a few months after my transformation my mom died in a car crash, as you know. I moved in with my dad and now here I am."

"Wow." Noah says and looks at me, "You've been through a lot."

I just nod and look at the bookshelves. I look back over at him.

"You think Quinn will be my friend again?" I ask quietly.

Noah laughs, "Of course. She was being a weirdo," Then his voice grew serious, It's just… she lost her best friend once because of them not doing things together and it's made her a little… clingy."

I nod and say nothing.

"You should try out for cheerleading again."

I gasp and punch him in the shoulder, "No way!"

Noah laughs, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. It was a test and you passed."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a weirdo."

He just grins and says, "You also mentioned that you can sing, right?"

I narrow my eyes, "Yeah… why?"

"Just trust me." He laughs and pulls me up.

He pulls me out of the library and we end up in the auditorium.

"Why are we in here?" I ask with a giggle as he pulls me towards the stage.

We both walk up the stairs, with my hand securely gripped in his. I blush as he lets go of my hand and sits down at the piano.

"Oh, don't tell me the star basketball player plays piano." I tease.

He sticks his tongue out at me as he puts his hands on the keys.

"Sing for me." He says softly as he presses the keys.

"I.." I swallow nervously, "I don't sing anymore."

He abruptly stops playing and turns to me.

"What? Why?"

I notice his voice is sad causing my heart to ache.

"It brings up bad memories, that's why." I snap angrily.

He turns back to the piano and says nothing. I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just… singing isn't me anymore."

He continues to play the soft melody and I close my eyes.

"I'll sing if you do." He says.

I open my eyes, "You can sing?"

He shrugs and I smile. I've never felt this way with anyone, except Rocketman. But now, I realize that was just a crush. What Noah and I have, or at least what I hope we will have one day, seems like it will last. I still feel like a horrible person, don't get me wrong, about how I treated Rocketman. He is a great guy and I never meant to hurt him. I hope that when I visit Gabriella sometime soon I will be able to speak to him.

He looks at me as if I'm actually going to sing. It surprises both of us when I open my mouth and the words just flow out.

_I feel like I'm_

_A million miles away_

_From myself_

_More and more these days_

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now i just don't know_

_Who i really am_

_How it's gonna be_

_Is there something that I can't see_

_I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_So I'll try_

_Try to sort things out_

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

_It'll take time_

_But I know I'll be alright_

_Cuz nothing much has changed_

_On the inside_

_It's hard to figure out_

_How it's gonna be_

_Cuz I don't really know now_

_I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_Yeah_

_I don't wanna wait too long_

_To find out where I'm meant to belong_

_I've always wanted to be where I am today_

_But I never thought I'd feel this way_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

_Every part of me_

I finish and smile shyly at Noah. He stands up and claps. I laugh and suddenly hear someone else applauding in the audience. I turn around to find Gabriella and Troy standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Gabriella?!" I yell in shock and run down the steps.

I grin and hug my sister.

"Why are you here? How'd you get here?! Does dad know you're here?" I blurt out.

Troy and Gabriella laugh.

"Hey, Kay, I'm good thanks for asking." Troy says sarcastically.

"Hi to you too, sis." Gabriella smiles.

I squeal again and hug her once more.

"I just can't believe you're here!" I smile excitedly and turn towards the stage. Noah walks down the stairs and I grin.

"Who is he?" Gabriella whispers.

I blush and Noah finally makes it to where we are.

"Hey, I'm Noah." He smiles and shakes Gabriella's hand and Troy's.

"That's Troy and this is Gabriella." I grin.

Noah laughs, "Oh, the infamous Gabriella. I've heard countless stories about you."

Troy whistles, "Oh yeah, Gabriella's a real rebel."

Gabriella laughs and pushes him.

"Don't listen to Troy, he's just a bully." I smile.

Troy glares at me playfully and says, "Jealous."

I glare at him and say, "So the reason you're here is…."

"Dad wanted us to check on you." Gabriella says seriously.

"I'm fine." I say and cross my arms.

Gabriella gives me that 'i-don't-believe-you' look and I sigh.

"Wait.. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I question.

"Well, you see.." Troy laughs nervously.

Gabriella rolls her eyes, "There was a fire in a Chem lab and we got the whole day off."

"Ooh, Kay, I think the bell's going to—"

The bell rings, interrupting his sentence and I grin.

"Well, we're staying at dad's tonight and tomorrow so I'll be picking you up." Gabriella says and hugs me again.

"Okay. Bye Gabs, Bye stupid!" I yell as I walk out of the auditorium with Noah.

Maybe today won't be so bad afterall.


	9. Chapter 9: DATE!

HSM 3: Freshman Year

Chapter 9

Later that afternoon, Noah offers to walk me home. I blush and tell him it's not necessary.

"I disagree whole-heartedly, Miss Montez. I believe that if I don't walk you home this afternoon, some rapist will come and.. rape you." Noah says seriously, but towards the end he gets a weird facial expression.

I laugh, "You're a such a freak."

He grins and takes my book bag. I blush, but smile nonetheless.

"Gabriella's picking me up, remember?"

Noah pouts and I grin.

"I win!" I sing-song and take my book bag away from him.

"Don't get used to it, missy!" He laughs and pushes me playfully.

I end up running into someone who's going in the opposite direction as me.

"OH—EEM—GEE!"

I end up on the ground with a humph.

"I'm so sorry!" I say immediately, then add quickly, "My best friend was being a retard and decided to—"

"KAYLEIGH?!"

I look up and grin, "COURTNEY?!"

She pulls me up and we squeal like the teenaged girls that we are. Courtney Evans, the complete duplicate of Sharpay Evans. They're cousins and Courtney usually visits Albuquerque on the holidays and we became friends. Too bad we lost contact with each other.

"I can't believe it!" I grin.

Courtney laughs, "Me either!"

"Okay, Kayleigh, back away slowly, she might not eat you," Noah says with a grin.

I just laugh and watch Courtney pout. She grins at me and winks.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest thing?" Courtney squeals after giving us a look-over.

Without my knowledge, Noah had gotten closer to me and I suddenly felt my face heating up.

"Shut up, Court." I laugh and hide my face with my hair.

"Yeah. Stop checking out my guns." Noah says and starts flexing his muscles.

His very, very tan muscles. I gulp as I blush again.

"Whatever, N. I was just on my way to cheerleading."

"Cheerleading? I thought you were in the play?" I ask and twirl my hair around my finger.

Courtney grins, "I am, but cheerleading looks good on college applications. Anywho, I better get going before Quinn gets fiercely angry. Text me, okay? Toodles!"

Courtney struts off and I laugh.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about pushing you." Noah grins.

I raise an eyebrow, "No you're not. Noah E—"

He quickly puts a hand over my mouth and makes a 'shh' noise.

"Never say that name in these blessed halls." He whispers.

I giggle and lick his hand. He makes a grossed-out expression, causing me to laugh harder.

"What the crap?" He says and wipes his hand on my shirt.

"And you call me the freak." He mutters and I look up at him and grin.

We finally make it to the parking lot and I see Gabriella in Troy's rusty truck.

I groan, "Oh joy. They brought the hottest car in the world."

Noah laughs and pulls me to a stop.

"Text me later, okay?" he says softly, keeping his hand on my arm.

Like a total idiot, I stutter when I reply, "o-o-okay."

He grins like a maniac, but I find it adorable. Troy honks his horn, but I barely notice. I'm still staring into Noah's eyes. Before I can talk myself out of it, I quickly kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Noah."

I quickly walk away with a grin. I turn around to find him with a dopey expression on his face. Maybe I have the same effect on him that he has on me. I wave to him and get into the truck. He waves back with that dopey expression still plastered on his face.

--

"Ooooh. Looks like Kayleigh has a crush." Troy teases as he pulls out of the parking lot.

I blush and Gabriella sees in the rearview mirror.

"So, you and Noah, eh?" Gabriella teases.

I groan, "You two are like five-year-olds you know that right?"

Troy just grins as Gabriella says, "Duh!"

"Anyway. New Subject, please!" I beg desperately.

"How's school?" Gabriella asks.

I grin and tell them about everything that's been going on.. or at least most of it.

--

"You should totally come, Kay. It's gonna be ballin'." T continues to rant the following day.

I roll my eyes, "I wont know anybody who's going."

"You'll know us," Noah grins and puts his arm around my shoulders casually.

I grin sheepishly, "Well…"

"Kayleigh."

I swallow nervously at the new voice and turn towards it.

"Quinn, hi. How are you?"

Quinn frowns and says, "Fine, other than the fact that some bitch came and stole my two best friends."

"Quinn, don't be like that. She didn't steal us away. " Noah argues, then adds, "Plus, she isn't the bitch in this situation, Quinn. You've been ignoring us."

"Whatever." Quinn snaps and crosses her arms.

"Look, Q, you know you have been ignoring us, not the other way around. Just apologize." T says and makes his way towards the lunch line.

Quinn looks away awkwardly, "Whatever. She still stole my best friends."

With a flip of her hair, she walks away.

"Quinn!" I call after her and wiggle out of Noah's arm.

Quinn turns around and snaps, "What?"

"Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry if I offended you, but you were acting as if I was already your best friend," I paused and took a deep breath, "I was going through some stuff and it freaked me out. Again, I'm sorry, but it isn't my fault you've been ignoring T and Noah."

I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't. I sigh and walk away.

"Hey," I look up at Noah with a defeated face, "at least you tried."

I smile softly at him and nod.

"So about this party…"

I laugh and push him playfully.

"Will you be my date?"

My heart beats rapidly in my chest. Did he just ask me out on a date? AH!

"Definitely." I say happily.

He grins and says, "Great. I'll pick you up around seven on Friday. That good?"

Still on Cloud 9, I grin like an idiot and say, "Yeah. That sounds awesome."

--

"LALALALALALA!" I sing happily as I enter the house.

"Gabs, I think she finally lost it."

I grin at Troy and hug my sister.

"Today is such a B-E-A-UTIFUL day." I grin and dance around happily.

"What happened to make you act all…" Troy paused and made weird hand motions.

"Well, Noah asked me out on a date, then I got an A on my history test, but mostly… NOAH ASKED ME OUT!" I say then towards the end of my speech I yell happily.

"Aw. That's so cute!" Gabby gushes and hugs me.

"A date? As in, boy picks up girl date?" My dad asks as he walks through the door.

"Yes." I sigh happily.

"Well, you can't go." My dad says pointedly.

"Dad!" Gabriella exclaims at the same time I do.

"No dating until…. When did you start dating Gabriella?" My dad questions with his arms crossed.

"When I was a freshman…" Gabriella says with a pointed look at me.

My dad's mouth forms an O and he scratches his head, as if trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well.."

"Dad, please, please, please! I'll never ask for anything for a month!" I beg with my hands clasped together.

"I guess it's alright," I jump up and hug him in excitement, "If I can meet him first."

I open my mouth to retort, but my dad just grins as if to say 'bet you won't go now!'.

I smile at him and say, "He's picking me up Friday at seven. I can text him to be here a little early to meet my caring and loving father."

I happily skip up the steps, not missing the look on my father's face that clearly reads 'oh joy'.

AN: Soooo…. Sorry for the lack of updates :] hope this makes up for it. 4 pages long! Reviews are very much welcome!


End file.
